Combustion reactions may produce a variety of combustion products, including particulate products. Government regulations impose limits on the amount of particulate pollution that can be released into the atmosphere. It may therefore necessary to control the amount of particulates produced in a combustion reaction and/or to remove some portion of the particulates from a combustion exhaust stream before it is released.